


modern man

by ralphstatortots



Series: imallexx || [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M, consensual voyeurism, probably the only time that relationship tag will ever be used lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralphstatortots/pseuds/ralphstatortots
Summary: It’s like watching a damn train wreck and as much as he wants to, Alex can’t take his eyes away. It’s reminiscent of watching two smirking lions maul a wildebeest, and the only difference is that this isn’t for survival.





	modern man

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for lack of updates, im moving literally tomorrow at the time of posting this and my interests have strayed outside of yt lately smh
> 
>  
> 
> wattpad version for those that prefer it: https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/164443745-prompts-list-memeulous-imallexx
> 
> my tumblr: https://presidentfuckboy.tumblr.com/

It’s like watching a damn train wreck and as much as he wants to, Alex can’t take his eyes away. It’s reminiscent of watching two smirking lions maul a wildebeest, and the only difference is that this isn’t for survival. 

Alex had tried to ignore any lingering touches that was increasingly noticeable throughout the evening. Frankly, he didn’t want to overthink anything between the two when they might have just been overly friendly. Now, he realises, they were anything _but_ friendly, and now look where it got them.

He’s left the room for perhaps a minute or two, simply to retrieve his laptop from his room to show Fraser and James the new editing feature he’d found on his software. A muffled, indiscernible noise is what drew him back into the room; Alex had expected to see a spilt drink or maybe one of the two had slipped on the laminate flooring – it had happened to Alex more than once, unfortunately, so it’s not unlikely.

It was completely the opposite of whatever scene Alex was expecting to walk into. 

Fraser, bent over the arm of the sofa, jumper pushed up to his chest and smothered sounds creeping out from behind a hand. His lower-half was bare to his knees, where his skinny jeans and underwear couldn’t go any further. James was behind him, one hand visibly responsible for exposing the smaller man’s stomach and pushing lightly on the small of Fraser’s back. The other, however, had disappeared behind Fraser, to where Alex’s view didn’t quite reach. It was safe to say that the accompanying sounds to Fraser’s muffled cries was due to James’ occupied hand.

They knew Alex was there. Fraser was staring right at him, eyelids fluttering every so often when James’ wrist would twist and shove his fingers deeper. James wasn’t looking at him directly, but he glanced over occasionally out the corner of his eyes.

“Yeah, uh,” Alex fumbled for a second. What does somebody say in a situation like this? The two weren’t exactly _stopping_ ; the more he thought about it, the more it seemed like it was all planned. It most likely _was_ planned. “What the– What the fuck is happening right now?”

There’s no actual reply to his question. Fraser groans, deep and guttural in his chest, his back arching upwards to meets James’ fingers halfway. Alex swallows and ignore the twinge of warmth in his stomach.

“Sit down, Alex,” James huffs after a few minutes. He’s pulled his fingers out now – they’re wet and glossy with the remnants of lube, evident by the travel-sized bottle on the coffee table. “If you’re all the way over there, you’re definitely going to miss it all.”

So Alex does. He sits on the other sofa and watches, because if he hasn’t told them to stop or to leave already, he’s never going to. 

“Good lad.” James hums and the smile he gives Alex is simultaneously both lazy and wolfish. Fraser whines beneath him and it seems to spur James into action as he reaches for the lube again. “Don’t get too loud, Fraser. We don’t want to scare him off, do we?” His tone is mocking, as if he _knows_ that’s there’s no way Alex is leaving the room now.

“Whatever,” Fraser retorts. He’s breathy and impatient, a hand reaching back and fumbling with James’ zipper. “Just fuck me already before I beg Alex to.” 

The thought rushes through Alex like a hot spike and he exhales out his nose heavily. _Definitely_ no way he can leave now, not when that image is floating between his mind and his cock, making him feel dizzy.

The smaller man somehow manages to undo the zip from the awkward angle his arm is at to reach behind him, and James finishes the job by pushing down them down enough to pull out his cock. _Jesus_ , Fraser’s going to get absolutely wrecked.

When James is finished lubing himself up, the bottle is tossed at Alex. He eyes it questioningly for a second before he’s drawn back to the two before him. Fraser’s pulled back from the arm and pushed down into the sofa cushion with a breathless gasp, causing his glasses to go lopsided on the bridge of his nose.

Alex is caught up in watching Fraser, so much so that the only indication he gets that James is pushing inside the other man is the hitching of Fraser’s breath, which he involuntarily mirrors. James is watching him now; he can feel a light trace of it over his skin and he flushes deep, embarrassed, when James hums lowly.

“Looks a right sight, doesn’t he, Alex?” James says – he doesn’t have even an ounce of shakiness in his voice. “Fraser was talking big game about driving you _mad_ when we did this. Now he can’t even talk.” It’s obvious he’s smug; James is always the type of bastard to be so sure of himself, and rightfully so. He’s almost never been wrong about the things he’s certain he knows.

“Why– er, why?” Alex ignores his initial shakiness and fiddles with the lube bottle in his hands. “Why’re you, y’know,” He gestures vaguely at the two, “doing this?” 

Fraser lets out a prolonged groan when James does a single hard thrust into him, and Alex feels his cheeks burn again. “‘Cause you’re absolutely gay for us.” Fraser manages to say on the inhale of a gasp.

James snorts and sets into a pace of forceful rolls of his hips, making the smaller man’s body inch forward slightly into the cushion each time. “You talk in your sleep, sometimes. It’s a bit hard not to take advantage of such knowledge after hearing you moan our names in your sleep, Alex.” He says as if it’s obvious.

“We want you to watch.” Fraser gasps out. “Dunno if you like it or what, but you might as well enjoy it.” 

Alex nods and picks at the lid of the lube. “Of course he likes it,” James says with the same smug tone. “See? He’s rock-hard over there, mate.” Then he inhales and leans his head back to groan openly.

“You _seriously_ can’t blame me.” There’s a brief hesitation, and his hands linger on the waistband of his sweatpants before an unsaid “fuck it,” is what fuels his actions to take his own dick out.

“Can’t say I do.” James huffs and moans breathlessly when he drives into Fraser, deep and rough. 

He’s watching Alex, eyes somehow soft and tender, and it makes something weird get stuck in his throat for a second. “Would you have let me fuck you like this?” James asks, fingers fisting in Fraser’s hair and gripping onto his waist. 

The question is what causes Alex to make a strained noise of his own. He slouches back against the sofa and pours lube on his palm before giving himself a heavy stroke. Alex can see the skin the fingertips are digging into turning pale and imagines bruises in their place.

“Yeah.” Alex says after a moment. 

“Yeah?” James echoes. 

Alex nods and hisses through his teeth and rolls his hips into his fist. “Yeah. Would’ve let you bend me over ‘nd hold me down, all of it.” 

Fraser whines and reaches a hand back to dig his nails into the taller man’s hip. “Christ, Alex, you have to let him fuck you. He’s fucking _big_ and–“ Whatever he was going to say is cut off by another broken noise from his throat when James shoves his face down again.

“He’s a mouthy one,” It’s followed by a punched-out breath into the cushion when James shoves himself in deeper. “Talked big game, like I said, but he’s such a mouthy little _brat_. I guess you two have that in common.”

Alex squeezes his eyes shut until his brain remembers he absolutely doesn’t want to miss anything from the scene before him. There’s a heavy pulsing in his cock each time Fraser moans or when there’s a whisper of his own name under James’ breath. 

“‘M not a brat, James. Just like winding you up.” James laughs dryly at that, like he couldn’t believe a word Alex was saying. His hips stutter from their rhythmic pace a few times when Fraser digs his nails into his thigh with a gasp. 

“Yeah? You like winding me up so much? Maybe you do it so I’ll fuck you like this,” He emphasises his comment with several harsher rolls of his thrusts. “ _Maybe_ you want me t’ bend you over and show you what happens to pretty ‘nd mouthy brats like you.” Alex can’t stop the pitched cry that escapes him, airy and sudden, at the thought of James emulating the rough grips and pushy demeanour on _him_ instead. “Then again, why would I need to? You’re seeing it happen right here.”

It’s true, as well; Fraser’s barely making any noise now, thanks to the fingers that had subtly made their way to occupy his mouth. He seems less bothered by it and more interested in sucking them further into his mouth, mimicking that eagerness when he pushes back into James with each thrust. His other hand has travelled between his legs. Fraser is a sight to behold, and his eyes never leave Alex’s once.

It sends a spike of warmth down his chest, and it lingers above his dick, encouraging faster strokes and for him to push up his hoodie, just in case of any inevitable mess. “Gonna cum,” Alex pants and Fraser replies with a cry – it sounds wet due to spit slipping past James’ fingers and his lips, dampening the sofa cushion. A shudder settles over his body and he tenses before going slightly limp under the other’s hold.

“Fraser just did.” James states. His words are sounds strained and it’s obvious he’s going to follow suite soon, proven by the irregular shoves of his hips to bury inside Fraser deep. “Christ, _Alex_ –“ And then he groans deep, hunching over but gaze still focused faintly on Alex in the midst of release. Apparently Alex doesn’t hesitate to follow; there’s an echo of his own wail in his ears, wetness spilling over his fist and sticking between his fingers, a driving need to consume himself in the heat that settles into every muscle.

When Alex opens his eyes, squeezed tightly as he lost himself, the two are separating and cleaning up. Fraser makes a grumbling noise when he’s helped up onto his knees. As Alex catches his breath and blinks through the hazy hue surrounding his vision, he watches them. They’re both grinning lazily at him, two simpering but satisfied lions that feasted upon him that eve.


End file.
